happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remains to be Seen (LMF version)
The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Flippy is driving his truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Flippy stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Flippy gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing himself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Patrick Star (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Bowtie's legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Patrick continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave; just in time to see Bowtie's head pop out of the earth, rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead Bowtie can do anything more than moan groggily, Patrick buries her under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds The Bully, Nic, Fang and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two green hands are holding the mower. Flippy's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Patrick jumps at Patrick and bites his arm, revealing he has no lower body, Patrick shakes his arm in shock causing his arm to rip off, he runs away screaming. Patrick runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Flippy spits out Patrick's severed arm, to pursue Patrick, he rips Wavey in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Wavey's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Patrick looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw and a leaf-blower. Making the less obvious choice, Patrick comes back out with the leaf-blower put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Evil Flippy's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Flippy tackles Patrick to the ground, and Patrick closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Evil Flippy's eye, causing his brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Patrick quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Spongebob bites down on Evil Flippy's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for The Anteater) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Patrick lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Patrick, attempting to tear out his heart. Patrick manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, The (still-zombified) Anteater can be seen walking on the horizon. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes